


Immortalized in Graphite

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve, M/M, Modern AU, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is an artist. When he sees a beautiful guy just sitting there, how could he <i>not</i> draw him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalized in Graphite

Steve sat on a bench in the park. It was a boring day. No one was out except him what with the snow on the ground, along with the fact that it was early monday morning.

His sketchbook was beside him, but he had no idea what to draw. It was days like this that he was usually drawing nonstop; the landscape was empty and silent, nothing obstructing the sun from reflecting beautifully off of the snow, nothing to disturb the white powder.

There was something missing from this picture, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

So Steve sat with his pencil idly in his fingers, occasionally grabbing his sketchbook but immediately setting it down again.

Soon, he heard the crunching of snow and looked up to see a man sitting across from him on a bench some twenty feet away. Steve was immediately enthralled with him. He had long, dark hair and an ever-present frown. He found himself itching to draw this mysterious (attractive) man. 

It came so naturally, drawing this man. His faint stubble and soft-looking hair and _those eyes_... Steve was fairly sure that he was in love. 

Suddenly, the man's brow creased with worry. He stood up. Steve involuntarily shouted, "Sit down!"

The man stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Why?" He asked after a long, drawn out silence.

Steve took a deep breath. "I was drawing you."

He smirked. God, that was sexy. "You were drawing me? Why?"

 _Because you're the most beautiful thing in the whole park_. He stayed silent, or he thought he did.

"You think I'm beautiful?" The man asked bemusedly.

Steve froze. "I-I said that out loud?" He squeaked. 

"Sure did, punk." The man replied, laughing. "C'mon, sit over here."

Steve gaped. "Y- in a minute. I have to finish this." He said, holding up his sketchbook.

"Fine." The man retorted, lapsing into his original position, except now, there was a huge, satisfied smirk on his face. Steve was definitely drawing that. His pencil scratching was soon drowned out by the sounds of New York.

Steve didn't know how long he'd been drawing for when he finished. He crunched through the snow over to the man, who grinned at him. "Finally done, punk?"

"Do you want to see or not?" He retorted. It was a regular problem for him, people telling him to hurry up or that his drawings took too long.

"Woah, woah." The man sighed, raising his hands in surrender. "You got a bit of a temper, huh?"

Steve sighed internally. That's what his ma used to say. "Here." He finally said, holding up the book.

It took the man a few moments to react. In those few moments, Steve panicked and assumed that the man hated the drawing,  but finally, he smiled. Not a knowing smirk like before, but a genuine smile. "Wow, punk, that's..." he trailed off, taking the book. "That's beautiful."

Steve snorted. "You calling yourself beautiful?"

"You know what I mean." The man snapped. He shook his head. "Sorry, it's just... can I keep it?"

Steve closed his eyes for a moment. He could either give the pretty man the best drawing he'd ever done and never see him again, or make a move. Both were daunting, but he wasn't about to let either the man or the drawing go. "For a price." he finally said.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Didn't take you for that kinda guy." He shrugged. "How much?"

Steve grinned. "Not money, no." For effect, he paused, drawing out the silence. "A date, however, would be acceptable."

The man laughed. "Are you asking me out?"

"I thought I made that clear." He replied, crossing his arms.

"'Course I'll take you out, punk." The man chuckled. "I'm Bucky, by the way."

"Steve." Steve sighed, scrawling his address and number on the back of the drawing. "Pick me up at seven."

* * *

Steve, as it turns out, only had to part with the drawing for a few months. When he and Bucky moved in together, it was framed in their room above the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should have written bucky with short hair but i like him with long hair much better


End file.
